Seeing Double
by Witch of Fate
Summary: When mysterious accidents begin happening on Berk and Asrid starts acting really weird around Hiccup, he must find out what's going on before Astrid leaves him for good and the village being completely destroyed. [Postponed Indefinitely]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Inspiration**** hits you in the most surprising ways. **After thinking long a hard on this story I'm finally making it happen.

Regular- **Astrid Hofferson**

Underlined - **Second person**

* * *

><p>"I had a great time Hiccup." Astrid said getting off of Toothless.<p>

Astrid Hofferson went on another incredible flight around Berk with her amazing boyfriend Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the III. It never got old to her no matter how many time she'd done it.

"Astrid I want to give you something." said Hiccup reaching into his pocket.

"Hiccup you don't have to give me any..." she stop as he pulled out a beautifully hand crafted necklace.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." she exclaimed.

Hiccup clasped the necklace around her and then stepped back to admire her.

"It looks beautiful on you." he said with a smile.

"Did you make this?" she said.

"Yep." he said smiling.

"Your special to me so I wanted to make you something special that you would love." he added.

"Oh Hiccup, I'll never take it off." she said to him.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." she called as she began to walk away.

All Hiccup could do was wave. He was so happy that he was lost for words. All he could do was just smile and think to himself.

_I'm so glad she's happy. I worked really hard on that necklace to make it special, I'm glad she likes it." _

"Come on Toothless lets go home." he said after a while.

The dragon just grunted and began to follow his master back to his house.

~~~_Later in Astrids Bedroom_~~~

**Swoosh**

**Click**

"I'm back"

"Out with the nerd again?"

"Hiccup is not a nerd!"

...Silence...

"Pretty necklace."

"Thanks, Hiccup gave it to me"

Hmm

"You know it's my day tomorrow."

"I know."

...Silence...

"I think we should hit the hay."

"Yeah I think so to."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>I added a second person to this because she's important to the story.<strong>

**Don't worried all will be reveled soon.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~**The Next Day**~~~

"What are we going to do, we can't keep this up forever!"

"Well we're going to have to...no one just understands."

"Your right but... can we at least tell Hiccup?"

"NO!"

"But he's my boyfriend."

"This matter doesn't concern him."

"But?"

"NO! No more discussion about it."

"Bye."

"BYE!"

**SLAM**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Astrid." Hiccup said with a smile as they walked to the mead hall.<p>

"Good morning Hiccup." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Astrid I was wondering do you want to have a picnic lunch with me this afternoon?" he asked.

"Um, sure I would love to." she said.

"_Oh no, not another date._" she thought.

But she just kept smiling.

"Okay see you around noon." she said cheerfully.

~~~**After Breakfast**~~~

"Hey Hiccup how come Astrid was sitting by herself this morning." Ruffnut asked as they walk to the training arena.

"I don't really know. But I did offer to her to sit with us you saw me." he said to the blond twin.

"Yeah I know, I'm not blind dummy." the girl said sarcastically.

"But the weird thing is that she wasn't wearing the necklace I gave her yesterday. She promised that she wouldn't take it off." he said sadly.

"Well maybe she just forgot." she said.

"That wouldn't be like her. She wouldn't just forget something like that." he said with a sigh.

"Well I think that would be something that she would do." she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's got this weird schizoid thing going on. She'll say something one day then deny it the next, or she'll do something then claim she didn't. But she's been doing it for as long as I can remember. And we've been friends since we were 9 years old."

"Really? I never knew that about her." he said.

"Yeah so you have to remind her and stuff, but after awhile you get used to it." she said.

"Have you noticed anything else strange going on about her?" he asked.

"Other then that she's perfectly normal. Wait, are you saying that there's something wrong with her?" she asked.

"I'm not saying that, but what you told me is making me think something else is wrong." he said to the twin.

A long silence pasted before Ruffnut spoke up.

"So...what did the necklace that you gave Astrid look like?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll show you. I put the design down in my...that's weird." he said going through his jacket pockets.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I must have left it in the mead hall. Do you mind if I go get it?" he said to her.

"I don't have to see it now, show me when you have free time." she said now walking away.

"Yeah okay thanks." he called.

Hiccup walked slowly back to the mead hall kicking a stone on the ground. He kept thinking over and over on what Ruffnut had said.

"_She's my girlfriend she can tell me anything if something is wrong." _he thought as he walked up to the door.

Hiccup push open the huge doors and walked inside. He went over to where he sat this morning and looked under. And there it was just lying on the ground. He began to reach for the notebook when heard a door close from the other side of the room where the kitchen was. Hiccup froze, he didn't expect anyone would still be in here at this time of day. If the cook found him in here he might think that he was stealing food and he would get a major beat down if that happened.

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

"_OH! THERE GETTING CLOSER!_" he thought.

As fast as he could Hiccup ducked under the bench. He looked out to see the cook walk by but intend he saw the one and only, Astrid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice****:**

**For all the *** **you find, the explanations are located at the bottom of the page.**

**Oh, and show out to CronaDragonTrainer **and** RatchetsGirl. You guy's are awesome. :)**

~~~~:)~~~~

Chapter 3

A million questions flew into his head as he saw his girlfriend walk to the door with a wooden tray full of food in her hands. Astrid opened the door half way, stuck her head out, looked from side to side, and then left. Hiccup quickly got out from the table clutching his notebook.

"_I should follow her to see what she's doing_." he thought.

He walked out of the room and down the steps. When he got to the bottom Astrid was nowhere in sight.

"She probably went back to her house." he said to himself.

Hiccup walked quickly over to her house that was on the other side of the village. When he got there he knocked politely on her door. No one answered. He knocked again. Still nothing. He was about to give up when he notice a mud puddle on the side of her house that had footprints in them.

"Huh, that's weird." he said as he began to follow the prints.

They leaded to the back of her house but the only thing there was a couple of barrels full of salted fish and a sack of grain. The footprints ended at the wall. He looked up to see a small window at the top.

"She must of have climbed up." he said.

"But why would she climb up if she could just use her front d..."

BAM!

Something large and hard slammed down on his head. He began to feel dizzy and he saw black splotches everywhere. The next thing he remembered was that he was falling face first in the mud. Hiccup had become unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and found Stoick and all of his friends starring down at him.<p>

"Aha!" he cried sitting up in his bed.

"Oh thank Thor your awake; we were getting really worried about you." Stoick said with a smile.

"Wha? What's going on? How did I get here?" he said looking around the room.

After he said that he put his hand on his throbbing head and let out a groan.

"Well Astrid found you passed out on a hill. Isn't that right Astrid." Fishlegs said.

Astrid who was sitting in a chair from across the room looked up and nodded.

"As soon as she told us your dad carried you home." Fishlegs continued.

"Uh huh, you must have hit your head on something really hard." she said getting up and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah you have a pretty nasty bump on your head." said Ruffnut.

"But I didn't. Something hit me really hard on the head. And I wasn't on a hill I was behind Astrid's house." he said now looking at the blond girl.

There was complete and utter silence, and then everyone went into a state of laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Hiccup said angrily.

"You must have been hallucinating my boy, we found you exactly where Astrid said." he spoke still laughing.

After a few minutes everyone calmed themselves down.

"You probably tripped and hit your head on a rock or something." said Tuffnut.

"That's probably what happened Hiccup, your still getting used to your prosthetic. But anyway, as long as you're safe I'm happy." Astrid said giving him a hug.

The necklace dangled from around her neck as she did.

"It's too bad we missed out on our picnic." she continued stroking his hair.

"Well I think there's been enough excitement around here. I think Hiccup should rest now. So please escort yourself out if you would be so kind." said Stoick the Vast.

The children all said there goodbye's and left one by one. As they did Hiccup quietly thought to himself about what Astrid had said.

"_Was that the reason why she was carrying all that food, for the picnic? But I always bring the food. Maybe she was just being nice. But I know I wasn't hallucinating when I said I was behind her house. Was I really found on a hill? Was Astrid telling the truth?_" he thought.

His thoughts went on and on but soon Hiccup began to feel sleepy. He yawned and pulled the sheets back over him. Eye's slowly closing, his thought were getting dimmer and dimmer. He knew that whoever did this to him today was going be quickly found out.

~~~**The Next Day**~~~

Hiccup woke to load banging on the door early the next morning. Stoick walked down the stairs still half asleep and opened the door. It was Meatfist the Masher.

"Stoick you have to come quickly, the dragon stables are smashed to bits and the meeting horn***** is gone." he said breath hard.

"I'll be right there." he said not sounding sleepy anymore.

The big man ran up stairs changed quickly and came back down.

"Dad what's going on?" Hiccup asked from his bed.

"I'll tell you later. Now get some sleep." he said as he walked out the door.

He wanted to know what was going on. Stables destroyed? Meeting horn gone? Hiccup rolled out of bed, quickly put on his prosthetic, changed out of his pajamas, then left. The whole village was there within a matter of minutes. News traveled fast in their small village and this was big news.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." he said as he shoved his way past enormous sleepy Vikings.

When he got to the front his eyes widened, the dragon barn was a mess. Barrels that were filled with fish lay empty on the ground smash or just plain destroyed. Some of the stable door broken and other were ripped off its hinges and thrown across the room. Whoever did this smashed big gaping holes in the walls. To sum it up in was a wreak. And worst of all was that Hiccup was going to have to do over time with Gobber to fix everything.

"Okay everyone quiet down." boomed Stoick over the murmuring crowd.

"Yes what you heard is true, the stables are destroyed. But we will work as hard as we can to figure out who did this. In the mean time we will have to move the dragons in a different location until the barn in fixed. Now what I suggest is that everyone go home and get ready for the day, and we will work this out. That is all. " he said to the wide eyed crowd.

As people dispersed Hiccup noticed Astrid still in her pj's standing by the wreckage.

"Astrid!" he called.

She looked up and gasped, she turned and ran off.

"Wait!" he called, but she was already gone.

He walked over to where she was standing and sighed. A flash of light shone into his eye causing him to rub it. He looked down to where the flash came from; it was the necklace that he had given to Astrid days ago, wedged in between the rubble. Shocked, he picked it up. Wood and stone slid down as he pulled it free, also reveling a folded piece of paper on one of the rocks. He picked it up and unfolded it, it read:

_Your next task will be located at the old oak on the eastern side of the island. If not found, leave note by Thor's Fist._* _Keep up the good work. ~ Nidhogg_

This was weird. Nidhogg was the giant dragon who lived in Hel and feasted upon the dead. Also it gnaws at a root of the World Tree, Yggdrasill. But, who would sign the name Nidhogg? As a kid when ever his grandpa would tell him the story he would have bad nightmares about being eaten by the monster. Since he's older he just shudders hearing the story being told.

"Now why was this thing here?" he said lifting up the necklace.

"Why is it that I have a strange feeling that Astrid is tied into all this?" he said to himself now putting the necklace into his pocket.

"Well there's only one way to find out." he said with a sigh.

He turned and began to walk to Astrid's house.

~~~~O.O~~~~

**Meeting Horn**- the horn that is used to contacted the other local tribes for meetings within a 300 mile radius if blow correctly

**Thor's Fist**- When Berk was discovered they found a bolder in the shape of a fist in the middle of the forest and was named Thor's fist in honor of there god


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccup walked all the way across town to Astrid's house. He went to the door but it was already open ajar. He opened it a little wider and slipped inside. Quietly, he walked up the stairs and walked to Astrid's room. He had been in Astrid's house only once so he kinda had a feel for the place. He knocked politely on her door.

"Astrid?" he called.

No answer.

"Astrid?" he tried again.

Now he began to feel impatient. He wanted to know answers and he wanted to know NOW. Putting his hand on the doorknob he opened it with all his force. He stepped into the room to see one of the walls slide back into place.

"What the!" he gasped.

He ran inside and looked at the wall. How could it have moved? He looked at the wall even closer.

"If it had moved, then there's got to be a secret panel somewhere." he said to himself.

He began to feel around and on the wall for something that could lift up or move. Finally after a few minutes of searching, his fingers felt a loose board that could be easily moved. He pulled the board up and the wall started to shift again. It slid back and moved to right revealing a secret room with stairs leading up somewhere. He stared up, wondering what he would find. Quietly and carefully, he walked up the stairs. As he did he began to hear voices as he got closer and closer to the top. It looked like the stairs went into another room. When he got to the top of the stairs he was surprised to see two twin girls, identical twins to be precise, one sitting in a chair eating what looked like left over dinner and the other looking up to see the intruder in there room. The second ones eye's grew wide and stretched out her arms and legs to block the view of the first one sitting.

"OH MY GODS! THERE'S TWO OF YOU?" he exclaimed, looking at the two Astrid's.

The second put her arms down and put her hand over her mouth. Then the first got up from the chair.

"Please don't tell." begged the first one.

He stared at the two girls in awe.

"You mean, you both live the same life but everyone thinks only one of you does." asked Hiccup, still shocked.

"But we're not hurting anyone. I mean, it's not like anyone was going to eat these left over's or use this extra room." said Astrid.

Hiccup thought that the first girl really was indeed Astrid.

"We've been doing this for years Hiccup, if we were doing any harm we would've been found out by now." said the second one.

"Our mother died giving birth to us and our father died in a raid. Our aunt and uncle took us in but they had no idea on how to raise identical twins. So we thought if we somehow became the same person, it would be easier for everyone." said Astrid.

"So when we were younger we came up with a plan to make people think we are the same person." said the second.

"What about your aunt and uncle? I thought they knew you were twins?" he asked.

"We told them that one of us ran away and only Astrid stayed." said the second, Astrid nodding her heading in agreement.

"Wow! This is amazing. So you're Astrid and who are you?" he said excitedly.

The twins looked at each other in surprise, and then looked back at him.

"I'm Thora." said the second one.

"But wait, I have questions." he said.

"Well you found a lot about us, so ask away." Astrid said, with Thora nodding her head.

"When I was in the back of your house, I was hit really hard on the head and don't know what happened, can you tell me anything about that?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry about that." Thora said.

"Why!" he cried.

"Sorry, after Astrid came back with the leftovers for me I was out on the path that leads to our house from the woods. I was picking strawberries, I got startled when I saw you and hit you on the head with a wooden plank." she said.

He glared at her for a little while, and then let it go.

"Alright second question. When I was in the back I saw muddy footprints leading to the wall. What was going on?" he continued.

"Oh yeah." Astrid said gloomily.

"So you know how night watch patrols the village." Astrid continued.

"Yeah." he said suspiciously.

"Well Thora here was still walking around when everyone was supposed to be home like everyone else. I called her name to see if she was around." she started.

"I was coming down the path just then." Thora said angrily.

"Well night watch heard me and came to our house to see if something was wrong." she explained.

"But I was at the side of the house and couldn't use the front door." Thora filled in.

"So I ran to the back while my sister kept them distracted, I threw some boxes on top of each other and climbed up into the window." Thora said.

"We were lucky we didn't get caught, you should be more careful next time." Astrid said annoyed.

"Well if you..." Thora started.

"Ladies, ladies, please, this is no time to argue." he said, trying to calm them down.

"Fine." they said together.

"This is still amazing through, I can't believe that I'm the only one who knows." he said on a happier note.

"Actually, you're not." said Thora sadly.

"Thora!" exclaimed Astrid.

"Someone else found out and blacked mailed us to do the accidents that have been happening." she said more sadly.

"So you're the ones doing the accidents!" exclaimed Hiccup.

"No...Yes...Sorta. Whoever is black mailing us is making us do the accidents. Someone who signs them a Nidhogg always sends us a new note in another place, never the same. It tells us what to do, when to do it, and where to get the next note." Thora said.

"What are you doing!" yelled Astrid.

"If he tells there going to throw us out of the village anyway. Astrid, he might as well know everything. Maybe he can even help us." Thora said.

There was a small pause before Hiccup spoke up.

"Hmm, I'll keep your secret and help you find out who did this to you guys." he told them.

"Yes! We finally have help" they both said at the same time.

They gave each other high fives then turned back at him.

"For now my sister needs to eat her breakfast and get dressed, I think you should go to. No one cares if we go missing but if the chefs son go's missing..." said Astrid.

"Aright, I understand. I'll see you later...well one of you later." he said with a chuckle.

They waved him goodbye and Hiccup walked down the stairs and left their houses.

"_Wow, that's was amazing! If I'm going to find out who's been doing these accidents and who's been blackmailing the twins I should go to the place where the note was left. _he thought to himself.

He ran towards the woods where the note said the next one would be. The old oak was a huge tree that had over the years had become gnarled and twisted with its branches. It was covered in moss and fungus but still alive and well. It was said to be so tall that that if you climbed high enough up, you could touch the sky. But that was a silly legend. Still, you could tell why that story was made up. Hiccup didn't know where to look first. Whether to climb up or search the ground. Climbing up wasn't an option any more to Hiccup. The last time he climbed a tree was because Snotlout and Tuffnut thought it would be funny if they threw his sketch book up onto a high up branch on a tree. Needless to say when Hiccup climbed up the tree branch it snapped from Hiccups weight on it and broke his arm. He wasn't going to do that again. He began to search the ground for the next note. After a while he finally found what he was looking for stuck between the roots of the tree. With a small tug he pulled the note out. Then he began to read.

_Excellent! You found this with no trouble. __Do not fail me with these next tasks. Or you know the consequences.__Your next important task is for you to take the sacred Axe of Grimbeard the Ghastly. Then burn down the chief's house._

_~Nidhogg_

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it toke so long. It's been a lot with school and homework. Anyway, DUN-DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yeah, what's gonna happen next read on to find out. Thank you shunxalice for you funny and random reviews. Your awesome. Oh by the way, crazed fan girl would win over dragon trainer. Just saying.<strong>

**Disclaimer! :**

**I would like to credit Herinteractive's Warnings at Waverly Academy for giving the inspiration of the first meeting of Hiccup and the twins. So all rights reserved to them. I suck at being original. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. So yeah, all rights go to them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This doesn't look good Gobber." Stoick the Vast told his long time friend and blacksmith of Berk.

"Eh, it can't be that bad. Even though most of the family owned and unclaimed dragons sleep there and now since it's destroyed the dragons will run wild through the village once again."

Stoick groaned as the man tried to cheer him up.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't a good way to put it. What I'm trying to say is that we'll build another one in no time, and you won't have to worry any longer."

"It's not just that Gobber. Someone on this island deliberately destroyed this structure without anyone knowing, hearing, or seeing them. What I'm most worried about is the safety of the village from this lunatic." He said growling almost.

"I still am puzzled on why he destroyed only the dragon barn instead of the armory. He would have taken out all our deference if he wanted to take out the village."

"We're lucky he only took out the dragon barn. We don't want more war after we just got out of one." The Chief said kicking over a broken board of wood. "How long do you think the repairs will take?"

"About two weeks with this damage." The blacksmith informed him.

"Make it a week. We can't handle two weeks of dragons running around doing whatever they want. Oh and do you mind if you work the night shift tonight? With a maniac running loose on the island, I'm going to have to step up security."

"Alright, I don't mind. But not on Tuesdays though. I'm not free on Tuesday nights." He told him walking a little faster than the Chief so that he wouldn't ask him why he can't make it Tuesdays.

Stoick stop and thought about asking but dropped it and continued on.

"The cleanup crew will be ready soon. Clean up any remaining wood before we take down the damaged wall for repairs."

"Aye!" He yelled and hobbled off to help.

The Chief breathed out another sigh and continued to survey the damage. What he didn't see was a large black figure hiding behind the tree that over looked the once barn and snickered. No one knew, no one would ever know. His secret was safe with the girls. And if necessary, his secret will die with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note! :<strong>

**I'm sorry it's short but at least I finally got the chapter up. Sorry I took me SO long. I've been busy with life, school, and other fan fic's. We finally get to catch a small glimpse of the perpetrator. Only small one! Please don't be angry I took so long! I'm especially sorry to A-Source-of-Hope who has been waiting for far too long probably. So sorry about that.**

**On the other hand. I think Astrid should get a cannon. Bitches love cannons.**

**That is all. And stay tuned for more! (If I get around to it) Bye! :3**


	6. Update: Sad News

**Notice to Anyone Still Listening:**

**Due to a lack of time, motivation, and interest, I have decided I will be taking down this story and the others I have neglected to update. I will then be deleting my account i****ndefinitely. Do not fret, there is no one to blame but I for this sad news. But do not worry, I am creating a second account called RainyWorld where I will be posting new and better stories then I originally have. Unfortunately, the only fanfiction I truly feel proud of is The Hellsing Random Talk Show which I will be putting on my new account, but I highly doubt I will continue to update. **

**My account will be removed on April 30****th****, 2015.**

**Thank you for your support and understanding,**

**The Witch of Fate **


End file.
